Nothing is Impossible
by Finmonster
Summary: Kim Possible is a normal teenage girl. Or, at least, she thought she was. But when unexplained changes bring undue attention, Kim has to go on the hunt for answers to the question of who she really is.
1. Awakening

**Nothing is Impossible**

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

She opened her eyes and her bloodied reflection stared back.

Letting out a gasp, the girl, a teenager no older than sixteen, took a few steps back, her bare feet almost silent on the white, padded floor. Her shock giving way to confusion, the girl looked down to see that floor was indeed padded. Her brow furrowing, the girl spun around to take in her surroundings.

The room was a small one, no more than fifty square feet, with white padded walls and a white ceiling a few feet over her head. A fluorescent light built into the ceiling bounced off the white surfaces of the room to give it an almost blinding glow. The thing the girl noticed the most though was the total lack of furnishings in the room. No bed, no chair, and, to her complete shock, no door. The only thing the room had to offer was the wall length mirror before her. With nothing else to look at, the girl's green eyes drifted back to the mirror and once again widened in shock for a second time.

Before her stood the girl's reflection, that of a slim, athletic young woman standing slightly shorter than average with straight, bright red hair that hung to her upper back. But from there, most of the similarities ended. The girl's reflection look like it had just stepped away from a bloody brawl, her pale features and slim arms and legs marred by dozens of cuts, scrapes and bruises. The girl noticed her reflection's knuckles were cut and her bed clothes, a white t-shirt and grey cotton short shorts were stained with dried blood that the girl believed did not belong to her reflection.

Quickly looking down, the girl attempted to observe the injuries she apparently had but instead found herself completely fine, with nary even a scratch marring her skin. Confused, the young woman looked back at the mirror, only to jump in fright when she found that, instead of mimicking her movements, her reflection had pressed itself against the mirror like it was a pane of glass and was staring at her intently, its messy hair and bruised face giving it a feral look.

"What's the matter?" the reflection questioned and, for the first time, the girl noticed the reflection's lip was split and its teeth were stained with blood, "Confused?"

"W-What?" the girl asked in confusion as she began taking hesitant steps towards the mirror, "Who….Who are you?"

"Why, I'm you, Kimmy" the reflection replied with a grin that could only be described as manic, "And it's time to wake up."

Before the girl could react, the reflection cocked its hand back and threw it at her, slamming against the mirror and shattering it. The girl stumbled backwards and lifted her hands to shield herself from the flying shards of glass. As she fell, the girl watched in horror as her reflection leapt out through the broken mirror at her, its fingers wrapping around her throat as she let out a terrified scream.

The girl let out a mixture of a gasp and a sob as she sat upright in bed, a hand lifting automatically to her throat. Her heart hammering in her chest, she quickly looked around, only to find instead of a padded room, she was in her bedroom, sitting in her bed with her sweat soaked covers clinging to her instead of laying on the floor being cut by broken glass. Hesitantly, the girl turned her attention towards the full length mirror sitting by her closet and was relieved to find her normal reflection staring back at her.

"Kim?" a female voice called from the stairs that descended out of the girl's bedroom, "Did you hear me? You have to get up and get ready for school!"

"Okay, Mom!" the girl, Kim, called back, running a hand through her bed tousled hair, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Letting out a sigh, Kim pushed off her blankets and swung her legs over the side of her bed, her toes curling in her bedroom rug, the details of her dream already fading away.

"Just a nightmare," Kim reassured herself as she stood up and stretched, "Just a stupid nightmare."

Even so, as she went through her morning routine, Kim would shoot an occasional glance at her mirror in case her reflection decided to something other than mimic her movements.

 _Later,_

Kim, now dressed in a red sweatshirt bearing the symbol of Middleton High School over a lime green tank top with blue jeans and white sneakers, jogged down the sidewalk towards school, her backpack slung over her shoulders. The Colorado autumn air was cool against her skin and all around her the leaves of the trees had begun changing to their fall colors.

Up ahead of her, Kim could see the Middleton High School campus. Like many other American schools, the campus consisted mostly of a collection of interconnected buildings surrounded by various athletic fields. School busses and cars zipped in and out of the school's parking lot and dozens of students milled about outside the front entrance, gathered in groups of friends and associates.

One group in particular caught Kim's attention as she reached the campus.

Around the corner of the main school building, out of sight of the other students, was a group of six young men, five of them having formed a circle around the sixth and cornered him against the wall of the building.

Kim recognized the cornered young man immediately, knowing his short, blonde hair, bright, blue eyes and freckled face anywhere. She recognized the five other young men as well and her stomach filled with dread at the sight of them.

One of them was slightly older than her, standing taller than the cornered young man with a slim build and black hair that shone with a mixture of grease and hair gel. Along with his white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, the young man wore a black leather jacket, the back of which was emblazoned with a green, grinning skull.

The young man to his right was shorter and rail thin, with a long neck and a large, pointed nose. Black, greasy hair hung limply to just above his shoulder from under the brown kangol hat that was perched backwards on the top of his head. A white tank-top could be seen under the black, leather jacket he wore and brown cargo pants hung from his slim frame.

The third young man sat in a hunched, crouched position, dressed in a ragged purple t-shirt and tattered jeans. His black hair was cut close to his head and even at the distance she stood from him, Kim could see a look in his bulging eyes that she found unsettling.

The fourth boy was the largest of the group, standing head and shoulders above the first, with a shock of red hair that hung down to obscure his eyes. Heavy-set, his stomach stuck out from under his green t-shirt and spilled over the top of his blue jeans.

The final young man stood in sharp contrast to the fourth, standing shorter than all even Kim with a squat frame and black hair that fell over one side of his face. He appeared to by of Hispanic descent, dressed in a longsleeved, red t-shirt and black pants.

Taking a moment to size the situation up, Kim squared her shoulders and quickly began making her way across the campus in a direct line towards the group of young men.

"Come on, guys," Kim heard the blonde whine, "I brought my lunch, I don't have any cash on me today."

"Ron, Ronnie, my man," the first young man, evidently the leader of the little group, said with what Kim knew to be false sincerity, lowering the sunglasses he wore so he could look the blonde, Ron, in the eye, "You're a smart guy. You know how this stuff plays out. Just give me your money, and we'll be done for the day."

"Maybe after giving you a bruise or two," the second young man added with a chuckle, before hissing in pain as the leader punched him hard on the arm.

"Shut up, Snake," the leader growled.

"Sorry," Snake grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"But I'm telling you, Ace, I don't have any money," Ron argued weakly.

"Just kick his ass and go through his pockets, Ace," the smallest member of the group said with an annoyed tone, "I'm gettin' bored over here."

"Now, now, Arturo," the leader, Ace, said, glancing over his shoulder at the short young man and holding his hand out his hand in a placating gesture, "There's no reason we have to rush to violence."

Arturo rolled his eyes and Ace turned his attention back to Ron.

"So, you really don't have any money on you, Ronnie?" Ace questioned.

"N-No," Ron stuttered, sweat gathering on his brow, "Not a cent."

"Well, what are we to do then?" Ace questioned rhetorically, "You can't let us go hungry, can you, Ronnie?"

"N-No?" Ron replied, clearly confused and worried about what Ace was thinking.

"I'm glad we agree," Ace stated with a slimy grin, before holding his hand out to Ron, "Now, hand over your lunch."

"What?" Ron asked in surprise, clearly not having thought of this outcome, "Come on, Ace, you can't-"

Ace interrupted Ron by sighing dramatically and backing away from the blonde with a helpless shrug.

"Why do you always have to make me do things the hard way, Ronnie?" Ace questioned with a sad shake of his head before turning his gaze towards the largest member of their group, "Billy? Get his bag and bring me his lunch."

"What!?" Ron questioned in shock before looking at the large teenager, Billy, as he advanced on him threateningly, "Oh, come on, man!"

Instinctively, Ron shied away from Billy, trying to keep his backpack away from the large teen, but the redhead grabbed hold of the strap of the backpack and yanked the blonde closer. Ron struggled for a moment before Billy managed to yank the backpack off of him and shove the smaller teen to the ground.

"Hey!" Kim shouted, jogging the rest of the way to the group when she saw Ron fall, "Leave him alone!"

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the cheer captain herself," Ace commented as he turned towards Kim while Billy opened up Ron's backpack and began rifling through it, tossing books and papers onto the ground as he did, "Why don't you keep jogging, Possible? This doesn't concern you."

"You're roughing up my friend and stealing his things," Kim replied coldly, her eyes narrowing as she squared off with Ace, "It seems like it concerns me."

"Oh, that's right," Ace said as he began walking towards Kim, "You and Ronnie here go way back, right?"

As he stopped in front of Kim, Ace looked back over his shoulder at Ron, who had begun picking himself up off the ground, and grinned.

"Tell me, Ronnie," Ace began as he nodded in Kim's direction, "You ever hit that?"

Ron froze in a crouch as he realized what Ace had asked him, staring incredulously at the gang leader.

"You're such an asshole, Ace," Kim growled, bringing the young man's attention back to her.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Ace stated as he started leering at Kim, looking her up and down while leaning closer to her, "Then, since you're not otherwise engaged, you and I could always have a good time under the bleachers after school."

Kim stiffed at the comment and Ace stepped closer to her, moving to touch her face as he did. As Ace reached out to cup her cheek, Kim clenched her hands into fists so tightly that her knuckles audibly popped and the image of her bloodied, savage reflection briefly flashed through her mind.

Before Ace could touch her though, a loud cry came from behind him a second before Ron slammed into the gang leader from behind and tackled him to the ground. As Kim watched in surprise, Ron and Ace rolled across the ground until the blonde managed to roll on top of him and began raining down blows that were more smacks than punches.

"I'm so sick of you!" Ron shouted, smacking at Ace's head, forcing the gang leader to hold his arms up to defend himself, "I'm so sick of you and your bull-"

Ron was cut off as Billy lumbered up and grabbed him by the back of his shirt before pulling the smaller man off of Ace before tossing him aside, sending the blonde rolling across the ground.

"Ron!" Kim shouted in shock and worry, the young man pushing himself to his hands and knees as Billy advanced on him threateningly.

"Hey!" a booming voice called, stopping Billy in his tracks and causing everyone's head to snap towards the source, "What the hell is going on over here!?"

Looking over, Kim saw a man jogging towards them. He was a large man with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. His brown hair was cut short to his head and his already beady brown eyes were narrowed.

"Mr. Barker," Ace said as he picked himself up, "I was just-"

"He and his friends were just shaking down Ron for his money and stuff," Kim interrupted, shooting a glare at Ace as she spoke before pointing at Billy, "This one was going to do even worse until you showed up."

"How am I not surprised?" the man, Mr. Barker, said as he glared at Ace before glancing at Ron, "You okay, Stoppable?"

"I'm okay," Ron replied as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Mr. Barker, sir," Ace began to say as he pulled himself to his feet, "We were just horsing around."

"Save it," Mr. Barker snapped, his gaze hard and cold, "I've known you long enough to see through your bull. I'll see you and your little gang of hoodlums in detention after school today."

As Mr. Barker finished speaking, the school bell rang loudly behind him, prompting the students who had been standing outside to start filing into the building.

"That's the bell," Mr. Barker commented, "Get your asses to class."

The gang members quickly made their way towards the school building, each of them shooting dirty glares at Ron and Kim as they passed.

"This isn't over, Ronnie," Ace growled as he passed, glaring at Ron from over his shades before leading his gang away from them and into the school building. Mr. Barker watched them go for a few moments before turning back to Kim and Ron.

"Bunch of punks," Mr. Barker grumbled before he glanced Ron over again, "You sure you're okay, Stoppable?"

"Yeah," Ron replied as he bent down and began cleaning up the contents of his backpack, sighing as he found the remains of his paper bag lunch, which looked like it had been trampled underfoot, "I'm alright."

"Well, I'd keep my head down going forward, if I was you," Barker said, "I can keep them off your back while you're here and this wouldn't be the first time I've given a heads up to the MPD, but all the same, you'd be best off if you stay out of their way."

"I'll do my best, sir," Ron replied with a solemn nod as he began shoveling things back into his backpack.

"Here, let me help you," Kim said, kneeling onto the ground before she began collecting Ron's things and handing them to him.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said, giving Kim a genuine smile as he took the items and placed them in his backpack.

"I have to get going," Barker stated as he glanced at his watch, "Take the time to get yourselves cleaned up and get to class."

"Sure thing, Mr. B," Ron replied with a nod.

"Thank you," Kim added.

"I'm just doing my job," Barker stated before giving them a nod and making his way into the school.

Kim watched him go for a moment before she helped pick up the rest of his things.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kim muttered as she handed Ron his things.

"I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that, KP," Ron replied as he put his things in his bag and zipped it up.

"Ace….the rest of the Triple Gs….they're dangerous, Ron," Kim stated firmly as she stood up, "I don't need you making yourself even more of a target for them for my sake. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"I know, I….sorry," Ron sighed, his gaze falling to the ground as he spoke.

"It's fine, I'm just worried about you is all," Kim replied, giving Ron a small smile as they began making their way into the school building, "I've known you since preschool and seeing those jerks do that to you just…."

Kim trailed off as she glanced away from Ron. As she did, one of her hands clenched into a fist, her manicured nails digging sharply into the skin of her palm as dark, angry thoughts began filling her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Ron lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No need to be sad, KP," Ron stated as he flashed her a bright, sunny grin, "I'll just lay low and they'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow. No need to worry, okay?"

Kim looked at Ron quietly for a moment before returning his grin with a small, hesitant smile.

"...Y-Yeah, okay," Kim replied.

"Great, now come on, we don't want to be late," Ron said as he nodded towards the school before he began jogging towards the entrance.

"Right," Kim replied and moved to follow him before a sharp pain from her palm caught her attention. Hissing, she looked down at the hand she had squeezed into a fist, and was surprised to find small droplets of blood welling up from where she had dug her nails into. Kim blinked down at her hand in shock for a moment before she shook her head clear and quickly wiped her hand on her jeans as she jogged after Ron.

 _Later,_

The late afternoon sun shone through the windows of the school, casting some of its interior in orange light. Kim, now wearing a blood and red cheerleader's uniform that left her stomach and most of her legs exposed under her red sweatshirt, stood in front of her locker, transferring books between it and her locker.

As she did, a young woman Kim's age, with dark skin, wavy black hair and brown eyes walked up to her. Noticing the young woman out of the corner of her eyes, Kim smiled as she approached.

"Hey, Monique," Kim greeted.

"Hey, Kim," Monique replied cheerfully, leaning against the locker next to the redhead as she spoke, "How's your day going?"

"Can't really complain, I-" Kim began to say but cut herself off with a hiss of pain as she picked up one of her books, almost dropping it in the process.

"Oh jeez, are you okay?" Monique questioned as she took a step towards Kim, a worried expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Kim dismissed quickly, but Monique's eyes widened as she got a better look at the redhead's hand and the small cuts on her palm.

"What happened?" Monique pressed, glancing between Kim's hand and face.

"It-It's nothing," Kim answered as she placed the book into her locker with her other hand and closed it, "Just, like, a cheerleading injury."

"Are you alright, Kim?" Monique continued, "You've been kind of….I don't know, out of it today."

"I'm fine, I just….I just didn't sleep well last night," Kim answered, looking away from Monique as she spoke while throwing her backpack on over her shoulders, "And today's been-"

"Is this about what happened this morning?" Monique interrupted, following Kim as the other girl began walking away from her locker, "Between Ron and the Triple Gs?"

"You heard about that?" Kim questioned, blinking in surprise as she made her way down the hall.

"Everyone heard about that," Monique replied, keeping her voice low, "A couple of people I know said they overheard Ace talking about cutting Ron's heart out and showing it to him."

"H-He….That's just talk," Kim stated, her face blanching at the grisly thought.

"It probably is, but that doesn't mean he's not going to come after Ron," Monique insisted.

"Ron will be fine," Kim argued as they walked through a pair of doors that led out of the building, though there was a lack of conviction in her voice, "The teachers won't let anything happen to him and the Triple Gs are serving detention right now anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Monique replied as she froze in her tracks right outside the door and looked away from Kim. Following her friend's gaze, Kim let out a shocked gasp as she spotted Ron surrounded by the members of the Triple Gs on the sidewalk across the street from the school grounds. As she watched in horror, Kim saw Ron try to back away before Ace punched the blonde in the face, sending him stumbling to the ground. Ace then barked some order that Kim couldn't hear, prompting Billy to bend down and grab Ron by the collar of his shirt before dragging him into the alley behind the convenience store they had been standing in front of.

Kim watched them disappear in mute shock, staring at the spot where the violence had unfolded as her backpack slipped from her shoulders and plopped to the ground.

"I'm calling the police," Monique said quickly as she fished her phone out of her pocket, "Kim, you go get Mr. Barker. I think he's still in-"

Monique cut herself off as Kim suddenly began running full sprint towards the alley that Ron and the Triple Gs had disappeared down.

"Kim!" Monique called as she began running after her friend, who was proving to be significantly faster than her, "Kim, wait!"

Kim did not wait, running across the street without a moment's hesitation. Turning into the alley, Kim skidded to a stop at its entrance. Before her, she saw Snake and the other member of the Triple G's holding Ron up as Ace rained blows down on the young man's face and stomach.

"Hey!" Kim shouted angrily, causing Ace to freeze mid-blow as the Triple Gs all turned their attention towards her. Seeing Kim, Ace let out a tired, frustrated sigh as he turned to face her.

"Again?" Ace questioned with an exasperated tone, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

"I can see you're in the middle of being an impotent little prick," Kim spat, feeling as if her blood was starting to boil in her veins.

Ace flinched as if he'd been struck as the rest of his gang stared at Kim in shock. After a moment, Ace blinked a few times before grinning and chuckling to himself.

"The lip on her, am I right?" Ace questioned, glancing back at his gang and indicating towards Kim with a smirk before turning back to face her, "I get the feeling that your daddy never taught you how to talk to a man."

"I know how to talk to man," Kim growled in reply, "You're not a man though, you're a spineless asshole with a limp d-"

Kim was interrupted as Ace backhanded her hard across the face, the blow strong enough to force her to her knees.

"Kim!" Ron shouted and tried to move over to her, but was stopped as the other Triple Gs held him firm and slammed him against the brick wall of the alley.

"Bitch," Ace snarled, glaring down at Kim over his sunglasses, "Say something again and I'll knock you out and leave you here like the trash you are."

"Kim!" Monique squeaked in shock as she stumbled to a stop at the entrance of the alley, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes stared widely at the scene before her. Monique and Ace's gazes met for a moment before the young woman turned on her heel and tried to flee.

"Help!" Monique screamed as she moved to get away, "Somebody help!"

Monique didn't make it three feet before Ace stepped forward and grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her skin as he yanked her back into the alley. Grabbing her with both hands, Ace pushed Monique against the wall hard, pinning her with one of his arms while covering her mouth with his hand.

"No, no, no," Ace said quietly, shaking his head as he grinned at Monique, "Let's have none of that."

Monique looked at Ace with wide, frightened eyes, trying to push him off of her, but the young man proved too strong for her to overpower.

"Easy now, easy," Ace whispered as he leaned in close to Monique, looking her up and down as she did, "My you are a pretty thing. I think you and I could have some fun. Don't you?"

Tears welled up in Monique's eyes as she let out a muffled cry for help. Ron, for his part, tried to break free again, only for Billy to drive his fist into the young man's solar plexus, forcing him to his knees. Kim watched the scene unfold, her head foggy from the blow Ace had struck her. Glancing around, she saw the shattered remains of a mirror lying in a dumpster that sat nearby casting her reflection.

Focusing on the image, Kim could see the bruise forming on her cheek and blood from the cut on her lip staining her teeth red with blood. Abruptly, Kim flashed back to the image of her savage self from her dream and as it did, the young woman felt something click in her head. Spitting out a gob of blood as the light seemed to leave her eyes, Kim stood up.

As Ace removed his hand from Monique's mouth and began running it down her side, the young woman was able to twist her body so she could knee the gang leader in the stomach, forcing him back a step.

"Don't touch me!" Monique shouted as she crossed her arms over herself protectively.

"You got a little fight in you," Ace said as he recovered, grinning maliciously, "I like that."

"Then you're going to love me," Kim muttered from behind Ace before she grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and punched him square in the face.

There was a sickening crunch as the cartilage of Ace's nose crumpled against Kim's knuckles, the blow knocking the gang leader's sunglasses clear off his face. The punch sent Ace reeling back towards his gang, his hands automatically clenching his nose as blood began to pour out of his nostrils.

"My 'ose!" Ace slurred, the blood pouring down his face slurring his words, "'itch 'roke my 'ose!"

Turning towards his gang, Ace found the other Triple Gs staring at him in shock, as were Ron and Monique.

"'hy are you 'ust 'anding 'ere!?" Ace demanded before pointing one blood covered hand at Kim, "'ill 'er!"

"W-What?" Snake questioned as the group looked at their leader in confusion.

"I broke his nose, it's muffling his speech, " Kim stated coldly, drawing their attention to her, watching her as she pulled off her sweatshirt and tossed it aside before squaring off against the gang, "I think he said 'kill her.'"

The four young man stared at Kim for a moment before the bug-eyed one let out a shriek and went charging down the alley towards her. Kim didn't even blink as the gang member rushed her, cocking a fist back to throw a haymaker at her face. As the strike came at her, Kim leaned back a few inches, the punch coming so close that it stirred a few locks of her hair as it went by.

As his blow failed to connect, the gang member stumbled, his momentum carrying him forward. Shifting her weight slightly, Kim hooked one of her feet around one of the gang member's and lifted, causing the young man to flip head over heels. With shocking speed, Kim then pulled her foot back and kicked the gang member hard in the side before he fell to the ground, the blow knocking him into the wall of the alley before crumpling to the ground.

Groaning in pain, the gang member picked himself up as Kim walked calmly towards him. Seeing her coming, the gang member threw a wild punch at her, but Kim easily leaned out of the way before responding with two quick jabs to the young man's face. Blinking in pain, the gang member threw another punch at Kim only for her to duck it and rabbit punch him once in each kidney. Shouting in anger, the gang member threw a hook at Kim's head but she stopped it cold before punching the young man hard in the shoulder which dislocated with a loud, sickening crack.

The young man let out a screech of pain but it was quickly cut off as Kim uppercutted him, snapping the gang member's jaw shut and forcing him to bite his own tongue. The young man prepared to scream again, but Kim stopped him by punching him hard in the throat, causing him to make a ugly choking sound instead. Finally, Kim grabbed the battered gang member's head and slammed it against the wall behind him, the young man's skull bouncing off the brick before he crumpled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

Kim looked down at the unconscious gang member for a few moments before she slowly turned her gaze towards the remaining young men who were watching her with pale faces and wide eyes.

"Holy crap," Snake whispered.

"She just beat Grubber down like he was nothing," Arturo commented to no one in particular.

"Holycrapholycrapholycrap," Snake continued to mutter as Kim stepped away from the fallen gang member and turned to face them.

"Snake," Artero said as he looked up at the taller young man, "G-Go get her."

"What?!" Snake hissed, whipping his head around to look at Arturo, "You're the one with the knife! You go get her!"

"No way, man, I-" Arturo began to argue before an idea struck him and he turned to face the largest member of their gang, "Billy! Billy go kick her ass!"

"Duh, are you sure?" Billy questioned, glancing at Kim nervously.

"Yeah man, she's just a cheerleader," Arturo argued, "You can take her easily."

"And we'll be, uh, right behind you," Snake added with a reassuring smile.

"Uh, okay," Billy stated before turning his attention towards Kim, balling his hands into meaty fists and stalking towards her, "Hey you! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Kim offered no retort, instead opting to run down the alley towards Billy. Roaring, Billy cocked his arm back to throw a punch, but before Kim could come into range, she took a flying leap at him. The eyes of everyone watching widened in shock as Kim easily leapt seven feet into the air, covering the remaining distance in less than a second. The stunned Billy had no time to react as Kim reached him and drove one of her knees directly into the large man's face. The force of the snapped Billy's head back, his red hair flying wildly as he began to stumble backwards. As she began to fall, Kim grabbed hold of Billy's hair and used it to pull herself closer to Billy, allowing her to wrap her legs around his head. Her grip secure, Kim then lifted her arm up and smashed her elbow onto the top of Billy's skull.

The blow seemed to reverberate through Billy's entire body and he suddenly stopped trying to catch himself, his body falling towards the ground like a toppled tree. Kim rode him to the ground, rolling off of Billy as he fell hard on his back and landing in a crouch. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at the remaining Triple Gs, who stared back at her in abject horror.

"We…" Arturo began to say, pausing to gulp nervously as Snake shook in fear next to him, "are about to die."

And then Kim was upon them.

"Shrieking in mortal terror, Snake threw a wild punch at Kim as she rushed him, but she easily ducked the blow before driving her fist into his stomach, his shriek deteriorating into a high pitched choking sound of pain. Spinning away from Snake, Kim kicked Arturo in the chest, knocking him off his feet and sending him rolling across the ground. As Snake recovered, taking a few gasping breaths as he stood up straight again, Kim spun back towards him, punching him across the jaw hard enough to sending him stumbling back into the wall behind him.

"Alright, bitch," Arturo growled as he picked himself up of the ground and retrieved a switchblade from his pocket, flipping the dangerous blade out of its sheath, "You want to go? Let's go!"

Screaming, Arturo charged at Kim and thrust the knife at her back. The blade never connected though, as Kim spun around Arturo's attack and grabbed his arm just above the elbow, stopping him cold.

"Oh no," Arturo muttered to himself before Kim stepped over his arm, gripping it tightly with her knees and then jerking his arm against the bend of his elbow, snapping it with a sickening crack. Arturo screamed in pain as he released the knife, sending it flipping into the air. Releasing Arturo's arm, Kim stepped away from him as the gang member fell to the ground, clutching his arm to his chest while she snagged his knife out of the air and rushed towards Snake.

Snake swung wildly at Kim again and she dodged it with a roll, landing in a crouch inside the gang member's guard before she drove the knife into his thigh. Snake screeched in pain as Kim planted one foot before using it to spin herself upside down. As she did so, Kim looped her leg around Snake's neck before she yanked it downwards as she straightened herself, slamming the gang member's face against the ground, knocking him out.

Silence fell over the alley as Kim stepped away from Snake, broken only by Arturo's wails of pain.

And the unmistakable click of a gun cocking.

"'Itch," Ace growled from behind Kim, one hand still covering his broken nose, the other holding a pistol that was pointed directly at Kim's head, "I'll 'ow you 'at 'appens 'hen you 'ess 'ith the 'iple G's. I'm 'onna 'low your-"

Ace was interrupted as Kim spun around, faster than he would have thought possible and grabbed his arm. Before Ace could react, Kim yanked him towards her and slammed her shoulder against the gang leader's chest, sending him stumbling away from her as she released him. Ace quickly caught himself and turned to face Kim again, only to find her with his gun in her hand, the barrel leveled at his head.

"H-Holy shit," Ace whispered after a moment of shocked silence while his brain processed what had just happened, "Holy shit."

Slowly, Ace raised his shaking hands, their palms facing Kim.

"P-Please don't," Ace pleaded as he sunk to his knees, Kim adjusting her aim so the weapon was still pointed at the gang leader's head, "Please don't k-kill me."

Ace gave Kim a pleading look, but as he locked eyes with her, he found the young woman's gaze to be ice cold, devoid of anything resembling compassion or mercy.

"Oh God," Ace whispered, turning his head away from Kim and shutting his eyes, tears starting to leak out and run down his cheeks as a wet spot formed on the crotch of his pants, "I don't want to die."

Calmly, Kim moved her finger towards the trigger.

"Kim!" Ron suddenly shouted, "Kim don't!"

Kim snapped her eyes towards Ron, causing both him and Monique, who was now huddled behind him, to flinch.

"It-It's okay, Kim," Ron said, his hands raised in front of him in a pacifying gesture as Monique clutched fearfully at his shirt, "You….You don't need to do this. We're safe now, all of us."

Ron took a hesitant step towards Kim, Monique following behind him as he looked pleadingly at the young woman.

"You won, Kim," Ron said, trying to keep his voice calm, "You don't need to kill him."

All at once, Kim seemed to come back to herself, the coldness leaving her eyes, replaced by bright confusion.

"I…." Kim mumbled, confusion mixing with fear as she looked around, "I don't know what….what's going-"

"Kim," Ron said, calmly but firmly, bringing the young woman's attention back to him, "I need you to put the gun down."

Kim looked at Ron in confusion for a moment before she finally seemed to register that she still holding the gun.

"Oh my God!" Kim exclaimed, dropping the gun like it had burnt her, the weapon clattering to the ground, "I didn't….why….!?"

As Kim rambled incoherently, she looked around at the Triple Gs, including Ace who was still on his knees crying.

"Oh God, oh God," Kim said, tears welling up in her eyes as she lifted them to look at Ron.

"Ron," she whispered, giving her friend a pleading look, "What did I do?"

Before Ron could answer, the sound of distant sirens floated into the alley, catching all their attentions as they clearly drew closer.

"I-I have to go," Kim declared before she went running out of the alley.

"Kim, wait!" Ron called after her, but she was already gone before he could stop her.

Running as hard and as fast as she could, Kim did not stop until she was almost half way home, stumbling to a stop only when her lungs started to burn and her legs began to ache. Stopping next to a large oak, Kim leaned against it to catch her breath. As she did, she slowly raised her hands to look at them.

Her knuckles were bruised and cut and her hands were covered in blood, spray, she realized, that had come when she had broken Ace's nose and stabbed Snake. Looking down at her uniform, she saw that it was spattered with blood as well. Shaking in terror, Kim's mind flashed back to her nightmare reflection.

" _Why, I'm you, Kimmy,_ " the reflection's voice, her voice edged with cruelty, whispered in her mind, " _And it's time to wake up_."

Kim did the only thing she felt she could do in that situation. She clenched her hands to her to her chest, curled up into a ball at the base of the tree, and cried.

 _Later,_

"Startling news coming out of Middleton, Colorado tonight," the news anchor intoned from behind his desk, "A video apparently depicting a teenage girl ruthlessly assaulting a local street gang has gone viral. The video, captured on the security camera of a local convenience store the brawl took place behind, seem to show a teenage girl in a cheerleader's uniform using some form of martial arts to fight the gang members, appearing at certain points to break the arm of one of the members and to stab another. The girl, identified as Middleton High School cheerleading captain Kimberly Ann Possible, fled the scene before authorities could arrive and, thus far, has not been reached for comment. Investigation is still ongoing."

The image of the news anchor suddenly froze, the screen on which it was displayed flickering slightly.

"Are you watching this, Black?" a woman hissed. She was a middle aged woman, her brown hair cut short, her one brown eye glaring at the computer screen in front of her, the other covered by a black eye patch. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit and was currently seated behind a desk in a large office.

"I watch the news as well, Director," a deep, masculine voice drolled over the ear piece in the woman's ear.

"Don't get cute with me, Captain," the woman snarled, "You know what kind of trouble this means."

"We always suspected there was another," Black observed.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting to find her by way of Youtube," the director spat, "We need to contain this. Have a team bring her in."

"Director, are you sure that's a good idea?" Black questioned, caution in his voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" the director questioned dangerously.

"You've seen the video, she's obviously scared," Black explained, "I don't think she understands what's going on. I get the feeling she doesn't understand she's….different."

"And?" the director pressed.

"And if we try to black bag her like a damn terrorist, she's liable to get spooked," Black answered, his tone clipped, "And we know what someone like her is like when spooked."

"We don't have a choice, Captain," the director said firmly, "If we don't jump on this, then you know someone else will. This needs to happen now. That's an order, understand?"

There was a long pause before Black answered.

"...Yes, ma'am," Black said quietly.

"Good," the director replied, nodding to herself, "Now, you better get a move on. For all we know, someone else is already on their way."

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Columbia_ ,

The entire compound was on fire.

Set deep in the jungle, the compound, set up like a plantation upon the cleared land, burnt, the flames that consumed the buildings belching black smoke into the sky. One building near the center of the compound was untouched from the fire, but had still sustained damage consistent of that from a firefight. Muffled gunfire came from within it's walls.

An office sat on the tallest floor, its windows, most of which had been shattered, allowing a clear view of the compound. A ceiling fan turned lazily above the bullet hole ridden desk, one of its arms having been snapped off. Two men lay dead, one shot through the head, the other with his throat slashed, blood still oozing from the wound.

Laying on the ground behind the desk was a heavy set man of Hispanic ethnicity, his hair balding and his hands decorated with a gold watch and a few gold rings. Weakly, he reached out for a handgun laying on the floor nearby, but as he did, a black booted foot stepped on his hand, his bones cracking as he let out a cry of pain.

"Oh, Hector," the owner of the voice sighed as she reached down and picked up the gun, "We warned you about what would happen if you didn't pay up."

The woman was in her late twenties, her skin a light brown, her eyes green and almost cat-like. Her wavy, raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a black leather jacket over a lime green tank top and a pair of black jeans. She examined the pistol in her black gloved hands before cocking it and pointing it down at Hector.

"W-Wait!" Hector pleaded, holding his free hand up to the woman to get her to stop, "Gomez, wait, please! We can talk about this!"

"Hector, come on, you know me," Gomez said disapprovingly, "When I show up, it's not to talk."

Gomez pulled the trigger and the bark of the gun echoed through the building.

"This is a nice gun," Gomez commented as she stepped away from Hector's cooling corpse, "I think I'll keep it."

Just then, a chime came from Gomez's pocket, prompting her to reach into her pocket and pull out a cellphone. She noticed the text message notification and opened it.

"The girl's been found," the text message read, "Middleton, Colorado. Bring her in. Alive."

Both of Gomez's eyebrows raised in surprise at the message and she opened the image that had been linked with the text. Kim's name and picture appeared on Gomez's phone and a savage grin slowly spread across her face.

"Well, well, well," Gomez purred, "Hello there, princess."

A/N: "Oh my God," I hear you say, "He started another one?" Yeah, I'm weird like that I guess. But hey, I wouldn't write something if I didn't think you guys would like it. Anyway, this is another one of those ideas that has been buzzing around in my head for a long while and I finally decided to write some of it down. I'll tell you, this one was amazingly fun to write, which probably explains how it ended up so long. Hope you guys enjoyed it too! As always, feedback and critiques are always welcome, so please review! Later!


	2. Recruitment

**Chapter 2: Recruitment**

Kim sat at her kitchen table, picking at a bowl of cereal that was rapidly becoming too soggy to eat. Her attention was focused on the small television that was set up on the counter, watching as it showed the video of her fighting the Triple Gs from a few days before.

As Kim watched television, a woman walked into the kitchen. She was middle-aged and bore a striking resemblance to Kim, her red hair cut to just above her shoulders. The woman narrowed her blue eyes before she walked over to the television.

"I think I've seen just about enough of this," the woman said as she turned the television off and faced Kim, "Don't you?"

Kim shrugged and turned her attention towards her breakfast.

"Kim," the woman said, her expression softening, "Talk to me, please."

"What's there to talk about, Mom?" Kim questioned with a snarl of frustration, her spoon falling into the bowl with a clatter.

"I'm just trying to understand what happened," Kim's mother replied as she crossed her arms nervously.

"You know what happened," Kim snapped as she threw her hands into the air and motioned towards the television, "Everyone knows what happened! You were there when I was questioned by the police!"

"I know, Kim," her mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to collect her thoughts, "I just….I'm just trying figure out why…."

"Why I did it?" Kim finished for her, her eyes narrowing, "That's easy. Because they were going to put Ron in the hospital, or worse. Because Monique….because Ace was going to…."

Snarling, Kim curled her hand up into a fist and slammed it against the table, her spoon clanking around in bowl, the sudden sounds causing her mother to jump in surprise. Looking up at her mother, an expression of surprise crossed Kim's features before she dipped her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," Kim apologized meekly, "I just….I just don't know what's happening, Mom. It was like I was awake and dreaming at the same time. Like it was me doing those things, but it wasn't. I knew how to do things that I've never done before and I didn't care if I hurt those guys."

Lifting her head back up, Kim looked at her mother, her green eyes filling with tears.

"I'm scared, Mom," Kim whimpered.

"Oh honey," her mother stated as her motherly instincts took over as she rushed over to Kim's side and pulled the girl into a hug, allowing her daughter to cry on her shoulder, "It's okay, we'll figure this all out. Maybe you should stay home for the day."

"No," Kim replied with a shake of her head as she pulled away from her mother, "I have….I have things I need to do and…."

"Kim, these things aren't as important as your well being," her mother argued, her face stricken with worry, "You should stay home."

"No Mom, I'm not going to hide from this," Kim said firmly as she stood up from the table, "If people want to look at me funny for what I did, well, let them. I'm not sure how I did all of those things, but I don't regret them."

"Kim, wait," her mother pleaded as Kim began walking out of the kitchen.

"I have to go, Mom," Kim replied, pausing only to glance over her shoulder at the older woman, "I'll see you later."

And with that, Kim exited the kitchen and disappeared. Her mother stared at the spot Kim had occupied a moment ago before she propped her elbows up on the table and rested her face in her hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a male voice questioned.

Looking up, the woman saw a man roughly her own age standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as he sipped from a mug of coffee. He had short, brown hair that was going grey at the temples and intelligent, brown eyes.

"I'm worried about her, James," the woman said as she leaned back in her seat and ran her hands through her hair.

"Kim's a capable young woman, Ann," James commented "She'll be alright."

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it!" Ann suddenly hissed, whipping her head around to glare at James.

"I know," James replied as his expression sobered, "We knew this day would come, Ann. It was inevitable."

"I know but…." Ann paused and gestured at the television sitting on the counter, "I didn't think it would happen with the whole world watching."

"It's less than ideal," James agreed with a sigh as he walked over to Ann and sat down next to her, "But we'll handle it, just like we always have."

"James," Ann said, her voice a whisper, "You know this means somebody will come for her, don't you?"

"I do," James confirmed with a grim nod, "And we will protect her when that happens, just like we always have. But in order to do that, we're going to have to do something you won't like."

"What's that?" Anne questioned.

"We're going to have to tell her everything," James explained, "She deserves to know."

"I know," Anne agreed as she nodded her head, her eyes dropping, "I also know she'll never forgive me when she finds out what I've done."

 _San Francisco,_

The bell over the door of the antique shop jingled as a man stepped through it. He was a tall, well-built, middle-aged man with a bald head and sharp, blue eyes. He was dressed in a red turtleneck sweater under a black trenchcoat along with black pants and black leather shoes.

Glancing around the room, the man took in the shop he had just entered. Antiques of all sorts occupied the wall and floor space of the room, objects of all styles and ages, though the man noted that the shop seemed to favor items from the Far East, specifically China. Near the back of the store, the man could see a spiraling metal staircase that led up to a second floor where a hallway led to a separate part of the building.

"Coming," a man said as he walked out from behind one of the larger antiques. He was an elderly Asian man with grey hair that grew wildly in every direction from his head and small, dark brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was rail thin and dressed in a tan vest over a white polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds," the old man greeted as he turned to face the man, his voice thick with a Chinese accent, "How may I-"

The old man cut himself off as he fully looked at the bald man, recognition passing across his features.

"Oh," the old man said, the politeness that had previously been in his voice draining away, "It's you."

"It's nice to see you again as well," the bald man stated with a polite smile, "Is Jackie here?"

"No, he's out of town on business," the old man replied quickly while giving the bald man a dismissive wave of his hand, "Now, if you don't want to buy anything you should-"

"Uncle!" a voice, also heavy with a Chinese accent, called from somewhere on the second floor, "Do we have a customer!?"

The bald man smiled as the old man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. A moment later, a man roughly the same age as the bald man appeared at the top of the stairs. He was of Asian descent, with black, scruffy hair and warm, brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue sweater over a white t-shirt along with brown slacks and brown shoes. He grinned as he laid eyes on the bald man.

"Augustus Black!" the man exclaimed with a happy smile as he spotted the bald man before he vaulted over the staircase and landed gracefully in a crouch on the floor below. Standing up, the man jogged over to the bald man and pulled him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" the man said as he pulled Black tightly against him and lifted him slightly off the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Jackie," Black replied, his voice strained due to his constricted lungs as he awkwardly patted the man on the side with his hands.

"What are you doing here?" the man, Jackie, questioned as he took a step away from Black.

"He's here to get you to come back and work for him," Jackie's uncle replied, his eye narrowing at Black.

"Uncle, please," Jackie admonished lightly, "Captain Black knows that I'm retired. He wouldn't come here for that."

"Actually, Jackie, he's right," Black corrected with a sad, "I need….I need your help with something."

"Captain….Gus, you know I'm done with that life," Jackie replied, looking genuinely hurt by the truth, "I'm an archeologist now. I have a little girl to look after."

"Little girl?" Black questioned in surprised confusion, "Since when do you have a kid, Jackie?"

"I don't," Jackie replied as he crossed his arms, "She's my-"

Jackie paused as he glanced up towards the second floor of the shop. Following his gaze, Black spotted a young girl peeking out from around a corner. She was of Asian descent, the bangs of her inky black hair framing her light brown eyes. She was dressed in an orange, short-sleeved sweatshirt over a white, long-sleeved t-shirt along with blue jeans and red sneakers. Her eyes widened as Black looked over at her and she ducked out of view.

"My niece, Jade," Jackie finished as he turned his attention back to Black.

"I take it she's your brother's?" Black questioned as he looked back at Jackie, "The one back in Hong Kong? Why is she here?"

"It's….a bit of a long story," Jackie replied with a sigh, "The point is, I can't come back, even if I wanted to."

"I'm not asking you to come back, Jackie," Black explained, "This is one mission that I need your help to complete. One more mission, that's all I'm asking."

"It is always one more mission," Uncle argued, waving his hand dismissively at Black, "And then another, and then another. It never ends. He's retired. Go find someone else to do your dirty work for you."

"Uncle, please," Jackie stated, giving the old man a small glare, to which he replied with a shrug and a small grunt. Sighing, Jackie turned his attention back to Black.

"He's right though," Jackie stated, "I retired for a reason. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Does your shoulder still hurt when it rains?" Black questioned abruptly.

"W-What?" Jackie asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"Your shoulder," Black repeated as he nodded towards Jackie's left shoulder, "Does it still hurt when it rains?"

"...Yes," Jackie answered after a moment's hesitation, unconsciously reaching up to touch his shoulder, "What does that matter?"

"It's the girl, Jackie," Black said solemnly, "We found the missing girl from the Impossibles Project."

There was a long pregnant pause as Jackie stared at Black with wide eyes as Uncle glanced between the two of them, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is the Impossibles Project?" Uncle questioned.

"You're joking," Jackie finally said, ignoring his uncle, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What is the Impossibles Project?" Uncle asked again.

"It's true," Black replied with a grave nod, "The worse thing is it's public knowledge now. He knows just as much as we do. And you know who he'll send to retrieve the girl."

"Gomez," Jackie answered as he rolled his left shoulder.

"Ayeah!" Uncle exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air in frustration, "What is the Impossibles Project!?"

"It's….a long story, Uncle," Jackie replied hesitantly.

"And highly classified," Black added, earning a scoff and a roll of the eyes from Uncle.

"You still haven't explained why you need me though," Jackie pointed out.

"The Director has put me in charge of extracting her," Black explained, a solemn look on his face, "She wants to get to her before Gomez does."

"You're going to abduct her!?" Jackie snapped before quickly restraining himself as he shot a glance towards the second floor landing, "That's what you came here to ask me for help with? I can't do that, Gus. This is why I left."

"I know, Jackie, and that's why I need you on this," Black replied, "I need someone out there I can trust. I need someone out there who can keep this whole thing from going to shit."

Jackie didn't say anything for a moment while Black glanced up at the second story again, catching sight of Jade's shadow still lurking around the corner.

"She's someone's daughter, Jackie," Black stated.

"That's low, Gus," Jackie stated as he narrowed his eyes at Black.

"I know," Black replied, glancing away as he spoke, but his voice remained firm, "But you have to understand how important this is. I'm playing for keeps here, Jackie."

Jackie sighed and looked away from Black for a moment as he thought.

"One mission?" Jackie questioned after the moment had passed.

"One mission," Black confirmed with a nod.

"...Alright," Jackie agreed with a sigh and a small nod, "I'll do it. For the girl."

"That's what I like to hear," Black replied with a smile.

"How long until the op takes place?" Jackie inquired.

"As soon as possible, so I need you now," Black explained.

"Alright, I'll have to pack up a few things," Jackie replied.

"I figured," Black stated with a nod, "I'll meet you outside when you're ready."

Jackie nodded back and watch Black as he exited the shop, the bell above the door jingling as the door closed.

"Ayeah," Uncle sighed as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Uncle thought you were done with this life, Jackie."

"I am, Uncle," Jackie replied with a sigh of his own, "But this is important. Captain Black wouldn't come to me if it wasn't."

"If you say so," Uncle replied as he slid his glasses back on.

Jackie sighed again as he placed his hands on his hips and looked back at the second story landing.

"Uncle, if it isn't too much trouble…." Jackie began awkwardly.

"Uncle will watch over Jade while you are gone, don't you worry," Uncle interrupted.

"Thank you, Uncle," Jackie replied with a small smile as he turned towards the stairs, "I should go get my things for the trip."

"One more thing," Uncle said, causing Jackie to pause and turn back to the old man, "Make sure you bring a jacket, it might get cold."

"Yes, Uncle," Jackie replied with a small chuckle before turning to go again.

"One more thing," Uncle repeated, prompting Jackie to turn back to him again, only for the old man to strike him sharply between the eyes with his index and middle finger, eliciting a surprised yelp from the man as he took a step back and rubbed at the spot where he had been struck. After a second, Jackie turned his attention back to Uncle and gave the elderly man a confused look.

"You are a fool if you think one mission will be the end of it," Uncle said as he pointed his finger at Jackie before he turned and stalked away into a different part of the shop. Jackie watched him go for a moment before sighing sadly.

 _Later,_

Kim stood in front of her locker, switching books between it and her backpack. As she did, she glanced to the side at a group of students standing a few feet away. They were whispering amongst themselves and glancing in Kim's direction, abruptly going silent and moving away from her as they noticed her looking at them. Kim watched them go for a moment before sighing and turning her attention back to her locker.

As Kim was finishing up, Ron walked up to her and leaned against the locker next to hers while Monique stood on her other side. Kim smiled as she saw them, though her expression wavered slightly as she noted the bruises from the day before that marred Ron's features.

"Hey, KP," Ron greeted jovially, "How's it going?"

"Alright," Kim replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Monique questioned dubiously, "Because you've been pretty quiet all day."

"Today's been…." Kim trailed off as she glanced to the side and noticed another group of students watching her and whispering amongst themselves, "It's been difficult."

Following Kim's gaze, both Ron and Monique gave the other students quick glares before turning their attentions back to Kim.

"Don't pay them any attention, Kim," Monique stated, "They weren't there. They don't know what happened."

"Neither do we," Kim replied, her eyes narrowing, "Or do you have an explanation for why I suddenly knew kung fu? How I jumped eight feet into the air? How I knew how to handle a gun?"

Ron and Monique shared a silent, awkward glance for a moment.

"The point is that you did the right thing, KP," Ron explained, "Everyone knows the Triple Gs were bad news."

"I almost killed someone, Ron," Kim argued with a shake of her head as she closed her locker, "I don't feel like that was the right thing to do."

"Wow, did they seriously let you back in here?" a snide voice commented, causing Kim to go ramrod still, "You'd think they would have kicked you out for being a dangerous menace."

Turning around, Kim found a girl her own age standing a short distance away. She was roughly the same height as Kim and possessed the same lean, athletic build. Her brown hair hung to just above her shoulders and her skin was deeply tanned. She was dressed in stylish, high-end clothes and flanked by a pair of girls dressed similarly to her, all three of them wearing matching sneers.

"God, Bonnie," Monique sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do? Like steal money from orphans or something?"

"You know, Monique, I would have thought you, out of anyone, would be keeping your distance," the girl, Bonnie, commented as she turned her attention towards Monique, apparently unphased by the insult, "You've seen what she can do."

"Yeah," Monique countered her eyes narrowing, "I saw her do it to a bunch of wannabe gangsters who were trying to have their way with me and put Ron in the hospital….or worse."

"So you don't think she was a tad….overzealous?" Bonnie questioned, her smarmy smile never wavering, "She could have killed those guys."

"What are you trying to accomplish here, Bonnie?" Ron questioned, his eyes narrowing as he approached her, "What's the point of all this?"

"What I'm trying to say is that she's dangerous," Bonnie explained, talking to Ron like she was speaking to a child, "She doesn't deserve to be around normal people, even a loser like you."

Ron began to argue with Bonnie before he glanced to his side and his eyes went wide. Her brows furrowing in confusion, Bonnie turned to follow Ron's gaze, only to find Kim standing dangerously close to her, somehow having snuck up on Bonnie while she was talking. Bonnie's eye widened in surprise as she slowly drew her head away from Kim, who was glaring at the girl from an uncomfortably close distance, her hands clenched into fists.

"Um….What-" Bonnie began to say.

Before Bonnie could say anything more, Kim flinched towards her, acting as if she was moving aggressively towards the other girl. The slight motion caused Bonnie to react immediately, flinching backwards as if she had been struck and quickly backpedaling away from Kim. In her haste to get away from the other girl, Bonnie ended up tripping over her own feet and falling on her rear, looking up at Kim with fear filled eyes.

"You're right, Bonnie, I am dangerous," Kim hissed as she leaned down over the other girl, "So you better watch your step."

With that, Kim began walking away, stepping over a shocked Bonnie as she went. By the time Bonnie was able to process what had happened, Kim was already halfway down the hall, the other student's milling about giving her a wide berth as she passed.

"W-Was that a threat!?" Bonnie called after her, her voice squeaking as she tried to regain some of her dignity.

"You're goddamn right it was!" Kim shouted back before slamming her way through a set of doors that led her outside, leaving everyone else in a stunned silence behind her.

Marching away from the school, Kim made it about half way across the yard outside the building before pausing. Leaning her head back, Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm the turbulent storm of emotions raging inside her.

In doing so, Kim failed to notice the nondescript van that was parked across the street. Inside, advance computers and surveillance equipment lined the walls, manned by a pair of techs while a trio of dangerous looking men dressed in black body armor examined their automatic machine guns. Captain Black sat in the driver's seat with Jackie sitting besides him, now dressed in black tactical gear.

"Sir, we have eyes on the target," one of the techs announced.

"I see her," Black replied as he looked through the windshield at Kim as she ran a hand through her hair before glancing at Jackie, "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be to kidnap a teenage girl in broad daylight," Jackie replied as he watched Kim with a grim expression.

"If everything goes according to plan, it shouldn't come to that," Black assured him, though his expression was one of unease.

"Sir, Extraction Team A are approaching the target now," one of the tech's reported as two men dressed in dark suits and sunglasses emerged from a car parked further down the street and began approaching Kim.

"You know as well as I do that these thing hardly ever go according to plan, Gus," Jackie argued as he began clenching and unclenching his fist nervously, "I'm starting to feel that this is going to be a very bad day."

A/N: Had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well, it's nice to revisit some of the cartoons of my youth. Hope you guys liked it as well! As always, feedback and critiques are always welcome, so please review! Later!


	3. Schoolyard Showdown

**Chapter 3: Schoolyard Showdown**

"KP!" Ron's voice called from across the school grounds, causing the young woman to pause and turn back towards the school, allowing her to see Ron and Monique jogging after her, "Kim, wait up!"

Kim waited for her friends to catch up, crossing her arms and looking at the ground as they jogged to a stop in front of her.

"Well," Monique said pointedly as she rested her hands on her hips, "You sure know how to make an exit."

"Sorry," Kim apologized, still looking at the ground as she clenched one of her hands into a fist, "I just….I just couldn't stand there and do nothing."

"I don't blame you," Monique replied with a shake of her head, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do something like that to Bonnie."

"It's not exactly going to make people less suspicious of me," Kim pointed out.

"They were going to be suspicious of you no matter what you did," Ron argued with a shrug before he began walking away, "Come on, I know what you need."

"Oh?" Kim questioned while quirking an eyebrow at Ron as she and Monique followed behind him, "And what's that?"

"You need to go visit your favorite restaurant," Ron answered as they reached the sidewalk and began walking back the school's parking lot.

"Ron, Bueno Nacho is your favorite restaurant," Monique pointed out with a sigh.

"Bueno Nacho is everyone's favorite restaurant," Ron argued.

"I'm not sure that's true," Kim replied with a chuckle, "But I think I could go for a burrito right about now."

"That's the spirit!" Ron declared triumphantly while thrusting his hand into the air, eliciting laughs from both girls.

As Kim laughed, a sudden sense of unease fell over her, prompting the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Quickly glancing around, Kim's eyes fell on two men dressed in dark suits and sunglasses crossing the street and approaching them. Even though their eyes were shaded, Kim knew for certain that their gazes were focused on her.

"Kimberly Possible?" one of the men questioned as they stopped close to her, causing Ron and Monique to spin and look at the men in confusion.

"Yes," Kim replied evenly, noting that the two men were on edge and trying to hide that fact, though she wasn't sure how she knew that, "Can I help you?"

"We need you to come with us and answer some questions," the man stated.

"Questions?" Monique asked, clearly agitated by the two men, "She's already been questioned."

"Not by us," the man replied as he and his partner pulled out badges and flashed them at the teenagers, too fast for any of them to get a good look at them, "Now, if you'll come with us..."

"No," Kim said simply, her gaze never wavering from one of the agents.

"Miss, this isn't a request," the agent replied and Kim could see him stiffen even further.

"The hell it's not!" Monique snapped, glaring at the two agents, "She has rights! She doesn't need to go anywhere with you!"

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, miss," the man stated as he reached out towards Kim, "Now, if you'd come with us, we-"

The rest of what the man was going to say died in his throat as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder, only for the young woman to grab onto his arm, her hand moving blindingly fast while her grip proved so strong that the man winced in pain and surprise.

"I said no," Kim stated calmly, the blank look in her eye causing the blood to drain out of Ron's face.

Immediately, the other man's hand went to his waist, pushing his suit jacket back and revealing a holstered handgun strapped to his belt.

"Stop," Kim's voice cut through the air like a knife, not so much loud as it was authoritative. Everyone else instinctively froze in place, all their eyes locked on Kim, who continued to stare at the man in front of her.

"The way I see it, you have two options right now," Kim stated cooly, "You and your friend here can turn around, get back into your nondescript car across the street, talk to whoever is watching in the nondescript van parked down the block, and leave without any fuss."

Kim slowly turned her gaze towards the other man, watching as his fingers twitched a few inches away from his gun.

"Or you could reach for that Beretta M9 in its quickdraw holster," Kim continued, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile, "And I can break the two of you."

There was a long pause as the gathered group of five stared at one another. Glancing around, Ron noticed that a number of other students were turning their attentions towards the altercation, which only caused his anxiety to rise. At the same time, Kim continued to stare a hole through the other man as sweat began to form on his brow.

"Don't!" Monique squeaked as the man suddenly reached for his gun again and Kim sprang into action.

Still gripping the first man's arm, Kim turned and thrust it at the second man, causing the first to unintentionally punch the second in the stomach. Then, releasing the first man's arm, Kim backhanded him hard across the face as he stumbled past her, completely reversing his momentum and causing him to take a staggering step away from her. In the meantime, the second man had managed to draw his gun, but before he could lift it and bring it to bear against Kim, she spun on her heel and lashed out with a kick, knocking the pistol from the man's grasp and sent it clattering into the street. Using her momentum, Kim spun around again and kicked the first man across the face, sending his sunglasses flying as he tumbled to the ground. Then, with her momentum still spinning her, Kim jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick at the second man, connecting with his chin and sending him spinning to the ground.

The fight was over in seconds, leaving Kim standing over the two men while they lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Turning from the men on the ground, Kim looked at her friends, both flinching slightly as her gaze fell on them.

"Kim," Ron said slowly, holding his hands up so that she could see he meant no harm as Monique stepped behind him, "It's us. Your friends. You know us right?"

"I…." Kim paused as she blinked a few times, the cold, hard look in her eyes fading, "I think-"

Kim was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires. Whipping her head towards the source of the noise, Kim saw the nondescript van she had spotted before was now roaring down the road towards her and her friends. Her gaze hardening again, Kim quickly spun around and began sprinting away.

"Kim, wait!" Ron called and held out a hand as if to stop her, but the young woman was already long gone.

Racing across the school grounds, Kim glanced back in time to see the van mount the curb and come tearing after her, screaming students scattering out of the way of the vehicle's path. Turning her attention forward again, Kim continued her sprint to the school parking lot.

Slipping between two of the parked cars, Kim began running down one of the aisle of parking spaces, only for the van to come screaming around the corner and swerving to a stop in front of her, cutting off her path with the passenger side facing her. Narrowing her eyes, Kim continued towards the van at full speed.

As the van came to a screeching halt, the driver's side began to open as Captain Black attempted to exit the vehicle. Before he could, Kim took a flying leap at him and kicked the door, slamming it closed on Captain Black's leg with a crack. Black let out a cry of pain as he slid to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Gus!" Jackie shouted as he crawled across his seat towards Captain Black while the five men in the back of the van poured out and quickly surrounded Kim.

"Down!" one of the men shouted as he and his compatriots pointed their rifles at Kim, "Down on the ground! Now!"

"No guns!" Jackie shouted, holding a hand out to the men, "No guns!"

"But, sir-" one of the men began to argue.

"Guns down!" Black ordered as he continued clutching his leg, "We're at a school, God damnit!"

"Understood, sir," the man replied as he lowered his gun, prompting the others to do the same, "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way."

Kim had remained silent and still through the whole exchange, carefully watching the men that surrounded her, not moving as they began to approach her.

"Alright, girl," the man said as he reached an arm out to her, "Nice and-"

Kim interrupted him by suddenly punching him in the chest before following up with a cross to the jaw. Spinning with her momentum, Kim elbowed another man in the face as he rushed her before finishing her spin and blocking the punch of a third man who had moved in behind her. Shoving him back, Kim flipped into the air and kicked him across the face, sending him spinning to the ground, before using her momentum to strike the fourth man with a roundhouse kick, knocking him down as well. Turning to the fifth man, she pushed the punch he sent at her head to the side before grabbing hold of his arm with one hand and punching him in the face with the other. Still gripping his arm with one hand, Kim the brought her other arm up under his and slammed it upwards while jerking his hand down, causing his elbow to bend in a painfully unnatural way. As the man let out a gasp of pain, Kim took a short step away from him before spinning about and kicking the side of his head, knocking him to the asphalt.

By this time, the first man had recovered and was making his way towards Kim. Seeing him coming, Kim leapt towards him and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Taking advantage of her stunned opponent, Kim rushed the man and struck him twice in the chest before punching him hard across the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Turning from the first man, Kim found the second man rushing towards her, throwing a fist at her head. Kim juked to the side and easily dodged the attack, grabbing the man's arm as it went by. Using the man's momentum against him, Kim twisted the man's arm behind his back before she kneed him in the gut, forcing the man to his knees. Letting go of the man's arm, Kim lifted her leg up until her foot was level with her head before she snapped her leg down, letting her heel connect with the back of the man's head and knock him to the ground.

Spinning from the downed man, Kim planted her hand against the ground and cartwheeled across the pavement, kicking the third man in the face as she went. Landing on her feet, Kim kicked the fourth man hard in the chest, stopping him cold and knocking the air from his lungs. As he stumbled back, Kim struck him hard across the face twice before pausing to throw a kick back at the third man as he charged her from behind. Turning her attention back to the fourth man, she caught the punch he was throwing at her before she ducked down and elbowed him hard in the side then followed up by elbowing him in the face. Kim's next move was to kick the man's leg out from underneath him before she swung her leg back and struck the third man on the knee. Spinning with her momentum, Kim pulled the fourth man over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Then, turning his attention to the third man as he recovered, Kim quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground, before flipping into a handstand and dropping her knees onto the man's chest.

Rolling off the fourth man, Kim quickly rushed at the fifth as he charged at her in turn. Leaping towards the man, Kim drove her knee into the man's chest, knocking him back a few steps. As he tried to recover, Kim hopped back into the air and roundhouse kicked the man across the jaw, spinning him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

As the first two men recovered, they rushed Kim from different directions. Stepping towards the first one, Kim snapped her elbow upwards, striking him on the jaw. As the first man reeled from the blow, Kim spun around and lunged at the second one, striking him hard in the chest. Bouncing off the second man, Kim thrust an elbow behind her as the third man charged her, hitting him square in the face and stopping him cold. Turning her attention towards the fourth man, Kim rushed at him before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his chest. Caught off guard by the action, the man was unprepared as Kim lifted her arm up and drove her elbow down on the top of his skull. The blow stunned the man, causing him to fall backwards to the ground as Kim released him.

Ducking under a punch thrown by the first man, Kim drove her fist into his solar plexus before following up by wrapping an arm around the man's head in a headlock. Seeing two of the other men approaching, Kim used the first man to lift herself up and kick the two men in the face with a running motion before using her momentum to throw the man to the ground.

Rising back to her feet, she found that only one man remained standing. Rushing towards him, Kim blocked his punch before striking him across the face with a punch of her own. With the man stunned by the blow, Kim followed with a dozen quick punches to the chest before finishing with another punch across the jaw, which broke with a loud crack, sending him falling to the ground.

As the man writhed on the ground, clutching his jaw in pain, Kim stepped over him, a cold look in her eye. Reaching down, Kim grabbed the man by the throat before pulling her fist back to punch him again.

"Stop!" Jackie shouted as his hand suddenly wrapped around Kim's wrist, holding her fist in place. Whipping her head around to look at Jackie, Kim quickly released the other man's throat before punching Jackie in the gut, the blow forcing him to stumble back and release her wrist. As Kim stood up, Jackie held his hands out in an effort to stop her.

"Waitwaitwait!" Jackie pleaded, "I don't want to fight you! We're trying to help you!"

Kim did not reply as she began walking towards Jackie.

"I know you don't understand what's happening to you," Jackie continued as Kim approached him, "Just let me-"

Kim interrupted Jackie by punching him directly in the face. The blow caught Jackie completely off guard, sending him stumbling backwards. Regaining his footing, Jackie managed to block Kim's follow up kick, though the blow still knocked him back a few steps, putting his back against the van. Rushing at Jackie, Kim threw a punch at his stomach, before following up with a cross, a knee and a pair of elbows, all of which the man just barely managed to block every blow, the shock of each attack running through his arms. Reaching out, Kim grabbed Jackie's shoulders before trying to force his head down so his face would meet her rising knee. Jackie managed to block the attack before he thrust his arms up and knocked Kim's hands from his shoulders then tried to follow up with a kick to her side. The close quarters allowed Kim to block the blow with a knee to the inside of Jackie's thigh before following up with an elbow to the chest.

The blow sent Jackie tumbling backwards over the hood of the van, Kim quickly sliding over it after him. Landing on his feet, Jackie was forced to recover quickly as Kim assaulted him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Dodging one of Kim's punches, Jackie grabbed hold of her shoulders and shoved her back. Quickly recovering, Kim threw a roundhouse kick, forcing Jackie to duck under the attack as her foot knocked the van's radio antenna off and sent it flying through the air.

Stepping forward, Jackie attempted to grab hold of her arm,but Kim knocked his hand aside before punching the man in the face. Jackie attempted to reach out again, but Kim kicked him in the side before she followed up with a punch to the chest, sending him rolling backwards. Ducking below a kick Kim sent at Jackie's head, the man stepped forward to grab her again, but Kim punched him in the face again before he could. Taking a step back, Jackie held a hand up to his nose as blood began leaking out of it.

Rushing towards him, Kim threw a punch and kick at Jackie, which he managed to block. As she threw another punch at Jackie, he grabbed the outstretched with one arm while he wrapped the other one around the girl's neck.

"Please, you have to listen to me!" Jackie pleaded as Kim struggled against his grip, "You have to-"

Jackie was interrupted as Kim slammed her elbow into his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. As Jackie gasped for air, Kim reached up and grabbed the man by the hair before she flipped him over her shoulder and slammed his back against the pavement. Still holding his hair, Kim flipped Jackie over and threw a kick at the man's face. Jackie blocked the attack and grabbed Kim's hand with both of his, which allowed him to use her arm as leverage to lift himself up and swing his leg around to trip the girl and flip her onto her back. Before Jackie could do anything, Kim threw a kick at the man's head, forcing him to block and stumble away from her.

Jackie had a moment to rub the spot where Kim had yanked on his hair before she kicked herself to her feet and rushed at him again. Jumping up, Kim kicked Jackie in the chest sending him back half a step. As he caught himself, Jackie reached out for Kim again, but she batted his hand away before punching the man in the ribs and followed up with a cross across the chin. As Jackie stumbled away from her, Kim swept at Jackie's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Groaning in pain, Jackie eyes widened in panic as Kim rushed up to him before lifting her foot up to stamp on his chest. As her foot came down, Jackie lashed out with his own, kicking her attack away. Quickly regaining her footing, Kim went for a punch instead, but as she brought her fist down, Jackie was able to stop the blow with his hands before he lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Kim's head.

Letting out a snarl of anger, Kim began struggling against Jackie's grip. Clutching her free hand into a fist, Kim punched Jackie hard in the ribs, causing him to let out a strangled cry of pain. Kim punched him again and again, sending searing pain through Jackie's ribs but his grip never wavered.

Just as he felt that his ribs were about to snap, Jackie saw Black come hobbling up behind Kim. Reaching down, Black jabbed a syringe into Kim's neck and injected its contents into her system. Hissing in pain, Kim reached up to grab Black's hand, but the man was able to pull back in time for the girl to only grab the syringe, which she quickly pulled out of her neck and tossed away. Kim struggled against Jackie's grip for a few more moments, but her movements quickly became sluggish, her eyelids drooping as her blows became weaker. Eventually, Kim's eyes closed and her body went limp, allowing Jackie to loosen his grip and let the girl lay unconscious on the blacktop.

Raising his head, Jackie glanced around, taking in the sight of Black sitting on the ground a few feet away, clutching his injured leg, and the other men laying unconscious on the blacktop. Beyond that, he saw the school's students were watching from a safe distance, particularly a boy and girl that Jackie recognized as Kim's friends looking on with horror. Sighing as pain lanced through his bruised ribs, Jackie rested his head back against the pavement.

"Bad day," he groaned as he listened to the sound of approaching police sirens.

A/N: So, it's been awhile since I updated this. It's been a work in progress but a fun one. Hope you guys liked how the fight scenes turned out! As always, feedback and critiques are always welcome, so please review! Later!


	4. Section 13

**Chapter 4: Section 13**

The first thing that Kim became aware of was the too bright light that was shining directly into her face. Groaning in agitation, Kim began to open her eyes, but hissed as they saw nothing but bright light and vague shapes. Instinctively, she raised her hand to shield her eyes, but was stopped with a jolt as something attached to her wrist held her arm in place. Grunting in confusion, Kim was able to squint her eyes open and looked down at her wrist.

The first thing Kim noticed was that she was laying in what looked like a hospital bed with railings on either side. She had been covered in a white sheet and blanket, and it appeared someone had changed her clothes, leaving her dressed in a simple, white t-shirt and matching pajama pants. The room around her was largely white as well, the fluorescent lights almost causing the windowless room to glow. An antiseptic smell hung in the air.

What had Kim's attention though were the white plastic bands securing her wrists to the railings on the sides of the bed. Jerking her arm, she attempted to pull free of the restraints but only managed to scrape her wrists against the bindings.

Her breath quickening as she began to panic, Kim glanced around with windowless room again. It was small, only containing the bed she was laying in. The one door to the room sat in the wall directly across from her, a single window set into the heavy metal that made up the door. Kim attempted to look through the window in the door, but all she could see was a beige colored wall.

"Hey," a voice whispered, causing Kim to start in surprise and whip her head around to look at the source of the noise. To her shock, Kim found a young girl of Asian descent crouched at her side. The girl flinched back as Kim looked at her, her eyes wide.

"Sorry," the girl whispered, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought I'd try to calm you down. I think you're hurting yourself by struggling like that."

Kim stared at the girl in bewilderment for a moment, though she did feel herself calming as she did.

"Who are you?" Kim questioned, instinctively keeping her voice low.

"My name's Jade," the girl replied, "Your name is Kim, right?"

"How did you know that?" Kim asked.

"I overheard them talking about you when they brought you in," Jade answered.

"In?" Kim pressed, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Jade admitted, "I've been sneaking after my Uncle Jackie, who works with these people, or used to work for them, or something like that. I think it's some kind of spy agency or something."

"Spy agency?" Kim repeated in confusion, before giving her head a quick shake, "Nevermind, you have to get me out of here."

"I-I don't know if I should do that," Jade replied hesitantly as her gaze fell to her feet, "My Uncle Jackie works for these people, so they can't be all bad…."

"Jade," Kim said sharply, bringing the girl's eyes back to her, "These people kidnapped me. I don't know what for and I don't care. I just want to go home."

Jade, however, continued to look unsure, which caused tears to start welling up in Kim's eyes.

"Jade, please," Kim whimpered as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"O-Okay" Jade finally relented, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Kim replied with a small smile, "We have to work quickly, I don't know when someone will come back."

Nodding her head in understanding, Jade turned her attention to the restraint holding Kim's right hand. Clenching her right hand into a fist, Kim's heart began to beat rapidly with fear and excitement as Jade began pulling on the restraint.

Suddenly, a sound caught Kim's attention. It was subtle at first, but after a moment Kim was able to make out the sound of muffled conversation and approaching footsteps.

"Jade!" Kim whispered harshly, "Someone's coming! Hide! Quick!"

Jade gasped and looked up at Kim in shock before quickly looking around the room for somewhere to hide. Settling her gaze on Kim's bed, Jade hastily squeezed behind it, obscuring herself from view.

Not a moment after Jade had hidden herself, the door to the room swung open and a number of people entered. Most were tough looking men and women dressed in black jackets and pants. Another appeared to be a doctor, dressed in a button-down shirt, pants and tie under a white lab coat. One of the other people Kim recognized as the man she had fought with in the school parking lot. Looking at him, Kim noticed a similarity in features between the man and Jade and quickly surmised that he must be the Uncle Jackie the girl had been talking about.

The final person was a woman who appeared to be approaching middle age. She appeared to be the same height as Kim with an athletic build. Her brown hair was cut short and her left eye, colored dark brown, immediately met Kim's gaze while her right one was obscured by a black eye patch. She was dressed in a purple jumpsuit overwhich she had on a darker colored trench coat.

"She's awake," the doctor observed.

"I can see that," the woman replied curtly.

"Shall I sedate her?" the doctor inquired.

"You might as well," the woman answered with a sigh, "I have enough to deal with as it is."

Nodding his head, the doctor opened his lab coat and reached inside, retrieving a syringe a moment later. The doctor held the syringe up to the light and took a moment to test it before he began approaching Kim.

"Wait, please!" Kim pleaded, her face stricken as the doctor drew closer, "Please, I just want to go home! Please, don't do this!"

Walking over to one of Kim's arms, the doctor grabbed hold of it in an attempt to keep Kim from moving around to much.

"Now, hold still," the doctor said as he brought the syringe down towards Kim's arm, "I don't want to-"

The doctor was interrupted when Kim wrenched her arm free of the loosened restraint and the doctor's hand, striking the man in the face in the process. The doctor howled in pain as blood began pouring out of his nose, the syringe slipping from his hand and tumbling into the air. The action caught everyone off guard, stunning them into inaction for half a moment. Jackie recovered first, darting forward and reaching for Kim arm as she tried to pull it back. Kim's reflexes were faster though and she batted Jackie's hand away before reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt. Before Jackie could pull away, Kim yanked him toward her and wrapped her arm around his neck. After this, she opened her hand and snagged the falling syringe out of the air before flipping it around so she held the needle a bare inch away from Jackie's eye.

All this happened before the others in the room managed to draw their guns, which they all now leveled at Kim.

"Let him go!" the woman barked.

"Not until you let me go!" Kim shouted back, tears welling up in her eyes, "Look, I just want to go home!"

"I don't give a damn what you want," the woman snarled, "You let him go or you're going to need that doctor for more than just knocking you out."

"Director, please," Jackie pleaded, "This isn't the way. Just have everyone put their guns down!"

"I can't do that while she's got a needle to your eye, Jackie," the woman argued.

"I don't want to hurt him!" Kim exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Jackie's throat, "But if you don't let me go I'm going to have to-"

"Wait, Kim, don't!" Jade suddenly exclaimed as she emerged from her hiding spot and began tugging on Kim's arm, "Don't hurt my Uncle Jackie!"

"Jade!?" Jackie exclaimed in astonishment, "Jade, what are you doing here!?"

"Jesus Christ," the director swore, "Quick, someone get the girl!"

Nodding one of the guards began moving towards Jade, his gun still trained on Kim.

"Don't come any closer!" Kim snapped, causing the man to freeze in place, "You take one step closer and I'll-"

"Kim, don't!" Jade wailed.

"Put that gun down!" Jackie shouted, "Don't you go pointing a gun anywhere near my niece!"

The guard immediately froze, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Goddamnit, do I have to do everything around here!?" the director snapped before glaring at Kim, "Drop the needle! Now, damnit!"

"No!" Kim screamed, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, "I want to go home!"

"Kim, please!" Jade continued to plead, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Everyone just stop!" Jackie shouted, "Stop before someone gets hurt!"

"I don't want to hurt him!" Kim declared, scrunching her eyes closed as her voice began to hitch in her throat, "I want….I just want-"

"Kim!?" a voice called faintly from somewhere Kim couldn't see, "Kim, can you hear me!?"

"Kimberly, where are you!?" another voice called.

"M-Mom?" Kim questioned, "D-Dad?"

A moment later, Kim's parents came rushing into the room, bewildered and frightened looks on their faces.

"Kim!" Ann called before stopping and looking at the men and women aiming guns at her daughter in shock, "What's going on here!?"

Locking eyes with the director, Ann immediately got in the other woman's face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Ann all but screamed.

"My job!" the director snapped, not intimidated for a moment.

"Your job is threatening teenage girls!?" Ann demanded.

"No, my job is containing situations before they get out of hand," the director snarled.

"Out of hand!?" Ann parroted incredulously, "You start a fight with my daughter and abduct her in broad daylight, pump her full of God knows what, and then start pointing guns at her the second she wakes up and you consider that keeping things from getting out of hand!?"

As Ann and the director continued to argue, James slowly pushed his way past the guards and cautiously approached Kim with his hands raised.

"Hey, Kimmy," he said in a low, calming voice, "You recognize your old man, don't you?"

"O-Of course, Daddy," Kim replied with a sniffle, "I'm scared."

"I'm sure you are," James agreed with a nod as he took a few careful steps towards Kim, "But your mother and I are here now. Everything's going to be okay."

"I-I-I want to go home," Kim moaned, barely able to keep from bursting into tears.

"We can do that," James stated with a nod as he reached the foot of Kim's bed, "But we can't do it until you give me that syringe and let that poor man go."

Hesitantly, Kim looked at Jackie, who was doing his best to remain completely still, nervously glancing between James and Jade. Her whole body shaking with a sob, Kim quickly dropped the syringe onto her bed and unwrapped her arm from around Jackie's neck. As Jackie quickly pulled himself from Kim's bed, James rushed to his daughter's side, grabbing the syringe and tossing it away as he did. As her father reached her, Kim wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, weeping openly.

"Jade, what are you doing here!?" Jackie demanded as he kneeled in front of his niece, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I was worried about you, so I followed you here after you left and snuck inside," Jade answered, before throwing herself at Jackie and hugging him.

"It's okay, Jade," Jackie saide as he stroked his niece's hair, "Everything's okay now."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jackie," Jade whimpered, "I didn't know she was a bad guy."

The words stung Kim somewhere deep in her core and she gripped her father tighter as she wept.

 _Later_ ,

Kim found herself sitting in what could only be described as an interrogation room. She was still dressed in her hospital clothes, and was flanked by her parents, the three of them sitting on one side of a metal table, facing the director, who sat across from them. The room was largely dark, lit only by a weak, fluorescent bulb in the ceiling directly above the table. One wall was dominated by a large mirror, but Kim had watched enough television to suspect that it was actually made of two-way glass. Kim's attention was brought back to the director as the older woman cleared her throat.

"Alright, Ms. Possible," the director said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions you'd like cleared up."

"Yeah," Kim replied coldly, "Like who the hell you are."

"I'm the director," the woman replied simply.

"That's it?" Kim asked in annoyance, earning a shrug from the director in reply, "Alright, Mrs. Director, I-"

"Doctor," the director interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked as she blinked at the woman in confusion.

"That should be Dr. Director," the director explained as her lip quirked up in a smirk, "If you're going to be cute about it, it's Dr. Director. I didn't spend all that money on college just to be called Mrs."

Kim looked incredulously at the other woman, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not.

"Are you quite done jerking my daughter around?" Ann demanded angrily.

"Sorry," Dr. Director apologized cooly as she gave Ann a hard look, "People barging into my office and making demands tends to make me uncooperative."

"And people kidnapping my daughter tends to put me in something of a sour mood," Ann growled as she began to rise to her feet.

"Ladies, please," James pleaded as he reached around Kim and placed a hand on Ann's shoulder, causing her to stop rising, "This isn't helping anything."

For a moment, Ann did nothing but continue to glare at Dr. Director before she sighed and lowered herself back into her seat. Dr. Director held Ann's gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to Kim.

"What's your next question, Ms. Possible?" Dr. Director inquired.

"Where we are would be nice to know," Kim replied as she crossed her arms.

"The official response to that would be 'classified'," Dr. Director stated before noting the heated glare Ann was giving her and sighed, "But unofficially, this is the headquarters for Section 13."

"What's Section 13?" Kim questioned as her brow furrowed.

"A clandestine peace keeping organization under the purview of the United Nations," Dr. Director explained.

"I've never heard of it," Kim admitted.

"I suppose that means we're doing our job right then," Dr. Director responded with a shrug.

"Okay, what does Section 13 want with me?" Kim inquired.

"That is the important question," Dr. Director observed as she glanced at Kim's parents, "The answer to which involves your parents."

"My parents?" Kim parroted in confusion, as she looked at the two adults flanking her, who returned her gaze with troubled expressions.

"I take it since you've never heard of Section 13, you're also unfamiliar with the Impossibles Project," Dr. Director continued.

"What's that?" Kim inquired.

"The Impossibles Project was a top secret research operation funded by the United States government," Dr. Director explained as she pulled out a folder and began rifling through it, "It's goal, essentially, was to create the perfect soldier."

"What do you mean "create the perfect soldier"?" Kim asked.

"Exactly that," Dr. Director answered, "The idea of the project was to create a designer human being, one built from the ground up to be the best warrior who ever lived. Faster, stronger, smarter, better."

As Dr. Director continued to talk, she pulled out a document from the file and placed it on the table. Looking at the picture, Kim saw that it was of a man, a scientist judging by the lab coat he was wearing. He had jet black hair that he wore in a ponytail and rather cold, dark brown eyes. A prominent, vicious looking scar was under his left eye.

"The head of the project was a man named Dr. Drew Lipsky," Dr. Director continued, "He discovered a way to sequence DNA so that certain traits could be chosen and even improved upon. Along with a team of scientist who had discovered a number of other groundbreaking methods, they set about building their perfect soldier."

"Various setbacks occured," Dr. Director went on, "Most notably, it was discovered that the process had an adverse reaction to the Y chromosome, so only female subjects were viable. Eventually, after many iterations, the project produced its first successful subject."

Pausing, Dr. Director pulled out another document from the file and placed it on the table. Looking at it, Kim saw it was some kind of research document. In one corner was a picture of a young girl with dark, wavy hair and dark skin. Most of the document was redacted, but Kim could make out the title, "IP-22" and the name "Gomez, Shelanda".

"So, the Project worked?" Kim inquired.

"Yes, except for one detail," Dr. Director replied, "Shelanda Gomez was violently psychotic. During a demonstration, she killed three members of Army special forces who were sent to spar with her. She had to be sedated and dragged out in restraints. She was twelve at the time."

"Oh my god," Kim whispered in horror, "What happened after that?"

"The government tried to shut the project down," Dr. Director explained, "They had three dead servicemen on their hands and only one psychotic little girl to show for it. But Lipsky wouldn't hear of it."

Pausing again, Dr. Director laid a third document on the table. Kim quickly realized the document was a crime scene photo, depicting what had once looked like a well appointed office, but was now trashed and covered in blood stains. A figure with a white tarp spread over it lay on the floor in a dried pool of blood.

"What is this?" Kim asked, her face turning slightly green.

"Lipsky sent Shelanda to have a chat with the general in charge of the Project," Dr. Director explained, "After that, Lipsky attempted to take the Project underground, but we were alerted by a couple of scientist in the Project who didn't like how things were going. We raided the compound and arrested most of the scientists involved, but Lipsky managed to slip through our fingers with Shelanda and his research. But he didn't get everything."

"What didn't he get?" Kim inquired.

"Shelanda might have been useful to him, but she wasn't his perfect soldier," Dr. Director elaborated, "She was a physical specimen beyond even the world's greatest athletes but she didn't have the mind to go with it. Lipsky envisioned a soldier that had all it's training from birth, with combat skills buried in its mind on a subconscious level. And that's what he got. Unfortunately for him, the two scientists who sold him out also went into hiding and took the resulting child, and the research needed to make another, with them. Everyone, including Lipsky, has been looking for them for years."

"I don't understand," Kim stated, confusion plastered across her features as a feeling of dread ate away at her belly, "What does this have to do with me?"

Sighing, Dr. Director paused for a moment before she gave Kim a sympathetic look.

"Because that's what you are, Kim," Dr. Director continued, "You are that missing child. You are the end result of the Impossibles Project. You are the perfect soldier."

The words hit Kim like a physical blow and she actually flinched backwards.

"W-What!?" Kim managed to stammer out, "N-No, no! Y-You're wrong!"

"No, Kim, I'm not," Dr. Director argued gently, "The fact of the matter is we've been looking for you for a very long time. We know the real deal when we see it."

"How could you possibly think this!?" Kim demanded.

"How could we not?" Dr. Director pushed, "You're a straight A student with Olympic level athletic abilities. I know you've been approached by the American teams for both gymnastics and track and field."

"M-My straight A's are my hard work paying off, thank you very much," Kim said, trying to sound hostile but undercut by the quaver that had entered her voice, "And….and the Olympic stuff….that would just be too much attention. I-I just wanted to do stuff for fun. That's why I decided on cheerleading."

"Is that really your reason?" Dr. Director questioned, before turning her gaze towards Ann, "Or was it someone else's suggestion?"

Blinking in surprise, Kim thought over what Dr. Director had just asked her before slowly turning her attention towards Ann.

"Mom," Kim began, "What is she-"

Kim cut herself off as she saw the expression on her mother's face, a horrible mixture of sorrow and fear. It was then that the dread in Kim's belly crawled up her chest and latched onto her heart.

"Kimmy….baby…." Ann began to say, fighting against the tears that threatened to come spilling down her cheeks, "I….Your father and I….we just wanted what was best for you….to protect you."

"No," Kim whispered, "N-No, Mom, please."

"When I joined the Project, it was my chance to make my theories of… of implanting knowledge directly into people's minds a reality," Ann tried to explain, slowly wrapping her arms around herself as the tears rolled free from her eyes, "I never thought….thought it'd go so wrong. Watching that….that girl kill those poor men, and then….we didn't have any more mothers to carry the subjects and….he said….I was the only woman on the team…."

"Oh my God!" Kim exclaimed, horrorstuck and disgusted, as she rose to her feet so fast her chair toppled over behind her, "Oh-Oh my God!"

"Kim, honey, please," James pleaded, slowly rising to his feet as Ann buried her face in her hands, "It's all going to all right."

"All right?" Kim asked, looking at James incredulously, "All right!? Everything about me is a lie! I'm not some cheerleader from Colorado, I'm some sick bastard's science experiment! I was made in a lab! Am I even a real person!? Is Possible even our real name!?"

"Kim, whatever happened in the past, we're a family," James tried to reassure Kim as he slowly approached her, "We'll get through th-"

"Are you even my real dad?" Kim asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at James with wide, wild eyes.

"K-Kimmy," James stuttered, feeling as if he'd been struck, "Of course I am. I raised you since-"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Kim suddenly screamed, causing James' heart to leap into his throat in a brief moment of mortal terror as Kim's gaze became hard and furious, "Are. You. My. Father!?"

James looked at Kim for a moment as a look of deep sorrow fell across his features.

"No," James answered with a shake of his head, "I built the DNA sequencing machine. All the genetic traits that were combined for the Project were taken from dozens of individuals, male and female and implanted in a viable egg. All of your inconsequential traits, such as hair and eye color, come from your mother."

James paused for a moment, looking as though saying the words were physically hurting him.

"Technically, you don't have a father," James finished, his voice having gone hoarse.

Kim fell completely silent at that moment, looking at her father as if her whole world had just shattered before her eyes. Slowly, her gaze turned towards her hands, which had begun to shake.

"Kimmy…." James said as he reached out towards Kim, only for her to violently flinch away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Kim exclaimed as she backpedaled away from James, "Don't come near me!"

James watched Kim in shock as she backed herself into the corner of the room.

"J-Just…." Kim moaned, her voice hitching from her shaking breath as tears streamed down her face, "J-Just l-leave m-me alone."

As James watched, Kim slid down onto the floor and curled into a fetal position, burying her face against her knees before weeping openly. Slowly, he stepped backwards until he reached his chair and collapsed into it, looking on in shock as Ann continued to cry as well. Watching from her side of the table, Dr. Director sighed before she rose to her feet.

"I'll….I'll just leave you all for now," Dr. Director said as she placed the file on the table. As she did, she looked at the one remaining document in the folder, a heavily redacted one similar to Shelanda's, at the top of which simply read IP-23.

Turning from the family, Dr. Director exited the room. Out in the hall, she found Captain Black waiting for her.

"Sounds like that went well," Black commented.

"I'm not sure we could have expected it to go any better," Dr. Director replied with a sigh as she leaned back against the door, "They kept what was going on from that girl for so long, it's not surprising that she's taking it so hard."

"It sounds like you're developing a soft spot for her," Black observed with a small smile.

"You know, despite what you and some other people might think, I'm not completely heartless," Dr. Director replied with a roll of her eye.

"What do we do now?" Black inquired.

"We give them some time to pull themselves together, I finish debriefing them….then we send them home," Dr. Director answered.

"Just like that?" Black questioned, blinking in surprise, "After the whole fiasco we went through this afternoon?"

"It's been brought to my attention that my initial approach to the situation may have been….overly aggressive," Dr. Director admitted, earning a contemptuous snort from Black, "But I've realized keeping teenaged girls locked up for things that aren't their fault….that's not what we do here. That's not what Section 13 stands for."

"So, we're going to let her back out into the wild?" Black asked, quirking an eyebrow at the director, "Aren't you worried about the other people who will be interested in her?"

"Of course I am," Dr. Director answered, "I said we'd send her home. I never said we'd do it unsupervised."

"So, how are you going to keep her protected?" Black inquired, "I think keeping armed agents around her at all times might be a little conspicuous."

"I agree," Dr. Director said with a nod before she pushed herself off the wall and began walking down the hall, "That's why we're going to send in the XJ unit."

His eyes going wide in surprise, it took a moment for Black to process what the director had just said, before he hurried after her.

"The XJ!?" Black whispered incredulously, "That hasn't been field tested yet!"

"But Dr. Wakeman has repeatedly assured us that it's ready, hasn't she?" Dr. Director retorted.

"Yes, but…." Black began to argue but cut himself off when the director suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"You and I both know what forces are aligned against that girl, don't we?" Dr. Director questioned, "She deserves the best protection, doesn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am," Black relented with a sigh.

"Then put the XJ in the field," Dr. Director ordered before she turned and began walking down the hall again, "Because you and I both know exactly who is coming for her."

 _Denver International Airport_ ,

The TSA customs agent stood behind a desk, glancing between his computer screen and the passport in his hand.

"Are you visiting the United States for business or pleasure, Ms…." the agent paused as he glanced at the passport again, "Gomez?"

"A little bit of both," Gomez admitted, grinning at the agent, a travel bag slung over her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses obscuring her features.

"Anything to declare?" the agent asked.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Gomez answered.

At this the agent paused and looked up at Gomez. As he did, he felt a shiver run down his spine as the woman smiled at him. It took him a moment, but the agent eventually realized what put him on edge about Gomez was that she wasn't smiling at him. She was bearing her teeth.

"Um, well, here you go, miss," the agent said nervously as he quickly stamped Gomez's passport and handed it to her, "Enjoy your time in Denver."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Gomez practically purred as she took her passport and began walking away, "I'm sure I will."

A/N: So, a lot of development in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! As always, feedback and critiques are always welcome, so please review! Later!


End file.
